


The fight

by pipib



Series: The life of Rosie Watson [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Parenthood, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipib/pseuds/pipib
Summary: Sometimes you lash out when you are hurt and in the process you might hurt someone very important to you.Rosie is learning this the hard way and she must make it up to Andrew and she can only hope that he will still be her best friend.





	The fight

**Author's Note:**

> Rosie and Andrew get into a fight and afterwards they both feed terrible.  
> Can their friendship be saved?

Rosie was lying in bed, she couldn't sleep. It had been such a horrible day.  
They had a substitute teacher and he had made Rosie read to the class and when she had been struggling, he had told her, that she needed to practice more. But Rosie had practiced all day yesterday and she still had trouble.  
Then he made her spell some of the words out loud and of course she had gotten them wrong and the whole class had laughed. It had been so humiliating.

After the class Suzanne had teased her and called her names. Rosie almost cried and she felt stupid and useless. Then Andrew had asked her why she didn't just spell the word and she had lashed out at him.  
She had said some mean and hurtful things to him. It had felt so good when she was doing it, because she was angry and hurt and it was stupid of Andrew to say, that she should just spell the word.

But now it didn't fell good. Now Rosie felt awful about what she had said. Andrew had been so hurt and confused. Rosie tried to swallow the great lump in her throat. 

The worst part was that after she said those ugly things, she had just left. She had gone to sit at an other table and left Andrew all alone. Now every time she closed her eyes she could see him sitting there all alone. 

Now the lump in her throat was to big to swallow and Rosie started crying, she cried so hard her whole body shook. Daddy came rushing into her room. "Hey there Rosie girl, what's wrong" At first Rosie was crying so much she couldn't tell daddy, but finally she told him what a lousy friend she had been. Andrew would never forgive her! 

"Oh Rosie" daddy said "we all say things we don't mean some times and even the best of friends fight"  
"You and Sherlock never fight and you never say mean things to him" now Rosie's lips were wobbly again.

Daddy took a deep breath and suddenly he look old and very ashamed. "When you were a baby and mommy died, I said some malignant things to Sherlock. I even pretend he wasn't my friend" 

Rosie gasped, she couldn't imagine daddy and Sherlock not being friends. "What happened daddy?" Daddy smiled a little but, he still looked remorseful. "I was very lucky, Sherlock not only forgave me, he also showed me how much our friendship ment"

Rosie looked at daddy. "I really need to talk to Andrew daddy. I need to apologize to him"  
Daddy look a little uncertain. "It's kind of late"  
Rosie almost started crying again. She couldn't wait until tomorrow, she couldn't let Andrew spend an entire night believing that Rosie meant those terrible things.  
"Please daddy" she looked at daddy and attempted to blink away the tears in her eyes. "I call Andrews mother and see if he is still up."

Andrew looked at the oatmeal biscuit his mother had given him. He didn't want to eat it even though it was his most favorite kind. His tummy ached and he was nauseous.  
Mummy had given him the biscuit, because he was upset when he came home from school.so she gave him a biscuit to make he feel better even though the rule was, that he could have only one biscuit a day. It was nice of mommy, but it didn't help. How could it? 

He had lost his very best friend in the world today. And he couldn't tell mommy. She had been so happy, when he became friends with Rosie. So how could he tell her, that he had ruined it? She would be so disappointed and she would be worried about him again. He didn't want her to worry. And it was all because he was such a boneheaded idiotic freak! Why couldn't he just be normal? 

Andrew hated having asperges, he wanted to be like the other children. They didn't have trouble understanding facial expressions or saying how they felt. If he had been normal, he wouldn't have said such a moronic thing to Rosie. He would have understood, that she was upset and they would still be friends. But Andrew wasn't normal, he was a thick freak and he would never have another friend. 

Tomorrow Rosie would play with all the other children and she would tell them, that Andrew was the worst friend in the world and he would be all alone again.

Andrew felt so bad, he wanted to hit his head against the wall. He had done that a lot when he was little, but dr. Morton said, that it was a bad coping mechanism and he would know, because dr. Morton knew all about asperges and what to do when you had it.  
Andrew hadn't hit his head against the wall since he started seeing dr. Morton, but he certainly wanted to right now. Instead Andrew tried banging his hands against the mattress a few times, but it didn't actually help. 

There was a quiet knock on the door. "Come in" he said and then Rosie stepped into his room. Andrew couldn't believe his eyes. What was Rosie doing here? He could see, that she had been crying. But before he could ask her what was wrong, she ran to his bed and threw her arms around his shoulders. 

"I so so sorry Andrew, I didn't mean those nasty things I said. Please, please forgive me, I promise I'll never ever say something so vile to you again. Please still be my friend" 

Andrew couldn't believe it. Rosie was here and she still wanted to be his friend. She didn't think he was a freak and he wouldn't be sitting alone at his table tomorrow.  
"I forgive you" he said. He was a bit uncomfortable with the hug, but Rosie seemed to need it so he didn't say anything about it. 

She let go of him and dried her eyes. "I don't deserve it" she said "what I said to you was dreadful and revolting!"  
Andrew shuttered a little. "Why did you say it? Was it because I'm such a freak?"  
All of a sudden Rosie looked very angry and her eyes which had been full of tears just seconds ago sent lighting his way.  
"Don't you said that about yourself, don't you EVER say that about yourself! You are NOT a freak. You are my best friend and I hate, that I made you think you were a freak" 

All of a sudden Andrews tummy ache was gone and he was really glad, he had not banged his head against the wall. Dr. Morton was right, it WAS a bad coping mechanism.  
He took the oatmeal biscuit from his bedside table and broke it in half. Rosie and he shared it while sitting close together on the bed looking in one of Andrews new books.  
Andrew almost thought he was dreaming,how could a day that had been so horrible suddenly become so nice? 

Sherlock came homes just at daddy had tugged Rosie in for the second time that night. "Bad dream?" He asked. "No, Rosie and Andrew had a falling out and Rosie needed to apologize." Daddy sounded sad. 

"Oh John you're not still thinking about that." Sherlock answered. "Of course I'm still thinking about it Sherlock. It's the worst thing I have ever done!" "But I forgave you" Sherlock said.

"Yeah but the thing is Sherlock. You actually think, you deserved it and that makes is bloody hard to forget. I don't think I ever quite forgive myself for making you think that'"  
Just before daddy closed the door Rosie saw Sherlock pull him in for a hug. Daddy must have been looking extremely sad because Sherlock hated hugs almost as much as Andrew.


End file.
